


Happily Strong

by JessCA1994



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2012 era, Angst, Because I suck at writing smut, Bottom Louis, Happy Ending, I suck with tags too, It has sex but no smut, M/M, Top Harry, canon compilant, head canon, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessCA1994/pseuds/JessCA1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But now everything is different because Harry barely looks at him, and when he does his eyes are full of wrath and anger, and he can stand that no longer. He really can’t…not when they used to be together all the time, not when being next to Harry was like a second nature for him. So he has the intention of fixing things, if that is possible."</p><p>OR the one in which Modest! Management wants to destroy Louis and Harry's relation but their love is just stronger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first fic I publish and it hasn't been revised and corrected yet, so I apologise in advance for mistakes. I hope you like this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

 

It has been almost a month since he really spoke to him other than “Hi” and “Goodbye” and it is killing him. Worst thing? It is kinda his fault and he hates himself for that. But what else he could do other than that? It was the only option, it was the only way of keeping him safe.

The first week he stopped talking to him, he cried himself out into sleep every night, and then he sort of started getting used to the pain. But now everything is different because Harry barely looks at him, and when he does his eyes are full of wrath and anger, and he can stand that no longer. He really can’t…not when they used to be together all the time, not when being next to Harry was like a second nature for him. So he has the intention of fixing things, if that is possible.

The first time he tries speaking to him again is after a show. “You killed it there, Harry” he says. But he doesn’t answer, he just leaves the room bumping his shoulder into his, dead silent. And Louis just stays there and has to stop himself for crying and screaming. 

The second time is the day after when he tries to join him and Niall on a conversation about a tv show but as soon as he does and asks a question, Harry leaves again without even looking at him. And Louis wants to cry and scream out his lungs for a second time. Niall looks at him sadly and Louis just smiles weakly, dead eyes, and sighs.

Three days pass until this third attempt, which is also after a show when he listen Harry talking to Nick Grimshaw on the phone. Liam, Zayn and Niall have already left so it is only the two of them in the dressing room, and he is really nervous. Louis can hear that Harry is planning to go out with him tonight and he stomach cringes of jealousy. And he knows that he doesn’t have the right to complain, but he never really liked Nick (okay, he kinda loathes him to be fair) and he hates how close those two became in the last time.

"So you are going out with Nick tonight?" he asks. 

"That is none of your business" that is the first time Harry speaks to him in awhile, but he feels so cold and distant that Louis feels dead inside. He is about to open the door of the room and leave when Louis grabs him by the arm to stop him. And that really pisses off the younger boy. Really, really off. Harry takes Louis by the t-shirt and pushes him roughly against the wall, clinching his jaw. 

"What the fuck do you want, Louis?" he grunts. 

"I miss you, Haz" he whispers, voice broken after a moment of silence.

"Don't you fucking call me like that” Harry snaps, angrily "You lost that right a long time ago"

"Haz..." 

"I said don't fucking call me like that" he repeats, slamming him into the wall again, fits still tugged into his t-shirt. Louis stays silent for a few seconds.

"Harry...I miss you. I miss my best friend"

"Best friend?” he laughs, humorlessly “We are not even friends, Louis! Should I remind you that you left me? You broke up with me because you cared more about what people said?! You fucked me and then” he pushes again and Louis just wishes Harry stops talking because those words are stabbing him like knifes “-and then you just quitted talking to me and when I asked you, you replied you would not stand people calling you a fag?! You-fucking-left-me!” he yells at the verge of tears. 

"Harry, I know you hate me but...”

"Yeah, that is right. I do hate you. I shouldn't, though.” Harry lets out a chuckle “You should mean nothing to me, because you're a fucking piece of shit, and I mean nothing to you.” Louis can feel his heart breaking into tiny little pieces. He actually has this enormous chest in his pain which is making him feel like his whole world is coming undown. So he shakes his head and starts crying, tears sleeping non-stop down his cheeks. Harry’s face is red angry and his eyes are glassy and Louis can swear he is trying not to cry. “You know…many days I wondered what did I do wrong, what did I do for you to leave me that way, what did I do for you to break up with me. But you’re the problem here, Louis, not me.." he bites. "You don’t deserve me as a boy friend nor as a friend.”

"Harry, please, it is not how it looks like. Please list-” but he is interrupted when Harry crashes his mouth into his, kissing him into oblivion. Louis doesn't even hesitate to open his mouth when he feels Harry's tongue licking his lower lip. As soon as he does, Harry sticks his tongue into it, kissing him harder, letting go his shirt so he can grab him by the waist and press his whole body against his. He kisses him raw, biting and sucking in his lips, teeth clenching into his. And Louis kisses him back, arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer, mind getting drunk by how much he missed being that close to him, mind getting drunk by the sensation of being able to taste him again. He can feel Harry’s tears against his skin, mixing with their own, and that makes him kissing him deeper. But suddenly Harry stops and gets away from him. 

"No, fuck you, Louis! Fuck you” he shouts and Louis is crying again. "You can’t-you just can’t do-do this! You can’t treat me like a fucking doll! I don’t deserve this!" he yells, now proper crying as well.

"Haz, please, listen to me!” and this time Harry doesn’t complain when he calls him like that “I didn’t want to do all this. They made me, Harry!"

"What are you talking about?" he asks, forehead frowned.

“Modest!..." 

"What do you mean Modest?" he asks again. Louis sighs and rises his eyebrows, sighing.  

"They said that people were talking. That they were starting to know.  And I said that I didn’t care, that you were my best friend and I didn’t give a fuck about rumors or what they said about me. That I was already dating Eleanor for promo anyway.” he tries to swallow but his throat is really dry “They knew there was something else, though…that we were more than just friends. They are not stupid at all, so yeah...They knew” Harry is looking at him, dead silent, so Louis keeps on explaining.“I told them that I was not going to stop interacting with you the way I did...and then they told me that if I didn’t I was going to regret it. I replied that I didn't care so they said they could threatened me with anything. I replied that I didn't care for a second time. And that’s when they told me that if we didn’t stop they would make your like impossible”

"What?"

"And if something had happened to you because of me...I would have never been able to forgive me"

"W...what?" Harry repeats. He looks down and grabs his head with both hands, pulling back his hair. 

"But I can’t do this anymore, Haz” Louis squeaks “I can’t stand this anymore. I am too selfish but I can’t stand being close to you but feeling so far away. I can't stand you hating me. I need you in my life" 

Harry doesn’t answer because he stars crying hysterically. He leans his back against the wall and lets himself drop into the floor, sobbing out loud, whole body shaking. How could he be so stupid? he thinks. How could he not realise Louis wasn’t just stop talking to him and break up with him just because? How could he not realise that if they made Louis date Eleanor they could also do that?

“Haz, fuck, Haz” Louis says, ducking into the floor, hands grabbing one of his shoulders. Harry is hyperventilating now, unable to breathe properly “Haz, breathe please!” but Harry can't hear him because he is struggling not to run out of air. “Fuck, your inhalator! Where is your inhalator?!” Louis shouts, desperate.  He stands up, goes to Harry stuff as fast as he can and starts searching in between his things. Finally he finds it. He runs into Harry and puts the inhalator into his mouth, pushing down the little tube.  "Breathe in, Haz" Harry does, cheeks covered up by tears. “That’s it. Breathe in, love. Just like that. Breathe.” he whispers, sweetly, palms rubbing his back. Harry breathes in and out three more times and takes the inhalator out of his mouth to place it next to him on the floor, eyes closed. He leans down his head to hide it between his legs and arms and sobs quietly. Louis sits down there, next to him, still rubbing his back.

“How-how could I be so stupid?” he says, jaw tense, punching the floor with his fist.

“What? No, Haz, this is not your fault. Please don’t ever think that” Harry looks at him, eyes still glassy. Louis takes his face with both hands and makes him stare into him. “This-is-not-your-fault” he repeats. “This is only Modest fault. And mine” Harry shakes his head.

"If this is not my fault neither is yours" he closes his eyes and breathes before opening the them again. "Lou..." He says, looking at him. And Louis feels his heart could melt because Harry is calling him like that again.

“Yeah, Haz?” he replies, voice soft, moving out his locks of his forehead, staring those green eyes he loves so much.

“Could you...Could you kiss me, please?” Louis looks at him and stares, fingers still playing with his curls. He smiles and nods before leaning in to press his mouth against his. This time the kiss is sweeter, sloppier. It is their lips brushing very gently, their tongues rubbing slowly against each other. And Harry feels that he is able to breathe properly just for being kissing Louis. He feels that he is complete again, that the broken pieces of his heart just mended. And he knows he never wants to stop doing it. He knows that he needs him as the brain needs oxygen. Louis cups Harry’s face with his hand, thumb pressed against his cheek, and that is when Harry grabs Louis by the shirt again to pull him closer. Louis pecks his lips three times before interrupting the kiss to lean his forehead into his.  

“You have no idea how much I have missed you, Haz. My life was a living hell without you these days” he whispers.

“My life was a hell too, Boo." Harry sniffs  "But now I know the truth…and I don’t care if Modest wants to fuck me up. Not as long as I am with you”

Louis hugs him and buries his head into his neck. 

“Let’s go back to the hotel” he says and Harry nods. He helps the younger boy standing up and kisses him one more time before leaving the room. When they get out, their bodyguards and one of their managers are there. 

“What took you so long?” the manager says “And what were you doing just the two of you in there?” 

“Chill down, pal. Harry had an asthma attack. Wasn’t going to leave him just there, was I?” Louis bites back. “Come on, Haz, let’s get outta here”. Harry walks trough the door and the managers stops Louis grabbing him by the shoulder before he does too.

“What are you doing, Tomlinson? You know the deal”

“Yeah, I do. And I don’t give a fuck about it anymore. Now, get out of my way” he tries to give a step forwards but the man doesn't let him go. 

“You don’t know where you are letting yourself get into”

“I-don’t-give-a-fuck” he shakes his shoulder and frees himself from his clutches. He realises his manager is following their steps, although. Harry is waiting for him outside and he is about to get into the black van when the guy from Modest! Grabs him by the shoulder while saying

“You. To other car. Now”

“What the…?” Louis is about to shout, but Harry interrupts him.

“Lou. ‘S okay. Pick your fights. We’ll see each other at the hotel, okay?” he says smiling and Louis nods.

The trip to the hotel in which they are staying is longer than they would like too. Or maybe it is that they really need to be next to each other again, maybe it is that they wish they could be both hugging and kissing on the backseat like they did other times. When they arrive, they get off the car without even looking back to their guards. They walk through the lobby towards the elevator and once they get in, Harry presses the button of the last floor. Suddenly, Louis’ phone rings.

“Zayn, hi” he says “Yeah, I just came back.” Pause. “Yeah, I know. He is in the elevator with me.” “No, ‘m not fucking with you.” he sighs “Can we…can we talk about this tomorrow?” but as soon as the door opens Zayn, Niall and Liam are already there, in the hallway, waiting for them.

“Well, this is awkward” Harry lets out. 

“So…you two are in speaking terms again?” Liam rises his eyebrows and Harry nods.

“Fucking finally, mate! What took you so long?” Niall replies, louder than he should.

 "Uhm...it is kinda complicated?" Harry mumbles, because honestly that answer is really weak and the guys deserve knowing the truth. But the truth it’s also complicated and they need time. 

"How complicated can it be?" Niall inquires. 

“Can we talk about this tomorrow, please? I promise I will explain you everything.” Louis says. Niall and Liam pinch their forehead, confused. Zayn, however, sighs because he already knows. 

* * *

 

_Louis locks himself in the bathroom. He doesn't want any of the guys watching him like that, sobbing and crying like a proper mess. It's been almost ten days since he told Harry that he wanted to break up with him because people were calling him a fag, and Harry's reaction still haunts him. He still can't forget the look in his eyes when he told him that he was never gay, that he was confused and he hated being called like that. He still can't forget the way he broke up his heart. But it is better breaking up his heart than breaking up his life. It was a necessary good that he needed to do for his sake and well being. He punches the wall and grabs his fist, trying not to shout because of the pain. When he sees, his knuckles are read and he lets out loud a “Fuck”. Suddenly, someone knocks the door._

_"Louis?" he can hear Zayn's voice, but he doesn't answer. Zayn knocks again. "Louis, I know you are in there, open the door!"_

_"Go away" Louis answers, too weak to shout._

_"Louis, stop behaving like a fucking kid and open the fucking door for fuck's sake" Zayn orders. Louis sighs and stands up. Zayn knocks again "Louis!"_

_"What?" he says, opening the door._

_"Louis, can you please tell me what the fuck is going on?"_

_"Nothing's going on, Zayn. 'M just stressed" Zayn rises an eyebrow._

_"M not stupid, you know? I can see there is something not right. You locking yourself here to cry. Harry and you acting like strangers and not even talking when you were attached to hips all the time, you being pissed off 24/7“. Louis sighs and pulls Zayn into the bathroom before closing the door. "So, are you going to tell me why the fuck are you behaving like this?" Louis looks down and breathes out, Zayn rising his eyebrows at him._

_"I told- I told Harry we needed to break up because people were thinking I am gay"_

_“What? You broke up with Harry? Because of rumours? What did you do that for, are you stupid or what?!”_

_"S not...s not that simple"_

_"Enlighten me, please!"_

_"S really not simple, Z"_

_"Louis, you better tell me or I swear-"_

_"Modest told me that if I didn't broke up with him they were going to mess up with him. And I can let that happen, Louis! I can let them fuck up his life, I can’t let them hurt him! He’s just a boy!” he squeaks "I miss him, Z. So fucking much. It hurts. It hurts not talking to him. And now he is beginning to hate me, and it is killing me"_

_"Oh fuck. Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" Zayn hugs him tightly "Louis, you should tell him the truth" he says._

_"No, no! Zayn, no! I can't. And you can't tell about this to anyone!" he sobs._

_"Louis..."_

_"No! Promise me! Promise me you will keep this as a secret!" Zayn shakes his head and sighs but says._

_"Okay, Tommo. I will. But I think this is a mistake you should tell him.”_

* * *

 

“Okay…yeah, okay. Sure, Louis, of course” Liam answers with a gentle smile, grabbing his shoulder to squeeze it. And Louis thanks that Liam is so comprehensive and knows to respect his times. 

“Well, see’ya tomorrow then, mates!” Niall says before turning around with Liam and Zayn to go to their respect rooms.

“Uhm…would you like-would you like to spend this night in my room, Haz?” he asks, looking down “s okay if you don’t wanna, I would understand if you needed time”

“No, no, I’d love too. Just, lemme take a shower and grab my stuff, okay? 908 ‘s your suite, right?” Louis nods. “Okay, so, I’ll be there in a few a minutes” he leans in to peck his lips before going to his room. Once he is there, he goes into the bathroom and steps into the bathtub to take a shower. He closes his eyes when he feels the water hitting his shoulders. He can't believe he didn’t realise that what happened was Modest! fault, he can’t believe how blind he was . And he feels angry for having let himself think about Louis like that. But now he knows Louis would do anything to protect him...And if he thought it was impossible to love Louis more than he did, now he knows it is not. He washes his hair, soaps his body and perfumes himself before putting on his clothes. He wants to look nice for him.

He grabs his pijama pants and his toothbrush before going to Louis’.  He knocks the door three times and doesn’t even have to wait before the older one opens it. Louis has already taken a shower too and his wet fringe is sticking on his forehead, highlighting the blue of his eyes. Harry enters the room and he can barley close the door because Louis is already wrapping his arms around his waist to kiss him. Harry drops his things into the floor and grabs him by the neck to pull him closer, Louis hips crashing against his tights. He sucks in his lower lip as he starts walking him backwards until Louis’ legs finally bump against bed. He pushes him softly into the mattress and follows him while he crawls to lie over him with out breaking up the kiss. Louis sucks in Harry's tongue, getting over flooded by his flavor. Harry smirks into the kiss and moves his lips to his neck. He bites, licks and sucks it, breaking up the blood vessels beneath its skin. Louis gasps, tangling his fingers into Harry’s curls. When Harry has finished, he leans up his head to look at the mark he left on him. 

“Now you have one of my love bites again” Harry grins, fingertip pressed against the purple bruise, huge dimple on his cheek. And Louis leans up his head kisses it. And then he kisses the corner of his mouth. And then he kisses his lips again, nibbling playfully the lower one. Suddenly, the kiss heats up and hands start to explore each other’s body with urge. They need more than just kissing and touching skin, they need much more than just that. So they both manage to undress themselves as fast as they can so they can continue tasting each other. Harry kisses Louis' collarbones and starts descending down his pectoral, his chest and tummy. He wants to take care of him, he needs to do it after so much time of not touching him, of not feeling him. So he does what he has to do to make it safe, to make it as pleasurable as possible.

Louis is trembling against Harry’s huge hands, dizzy by how good and big they feel against his tiny, little wrist and the rest of his body. 

“Harry, f-fuck” he lets out when Harry kisses his tights. Harry smiles against them and kisses again, fingers wondering around and exploring him. Harry is breathing between them and tasting them, leaving marks on them, and Louis can swear he feels electric shots all over his body. “Haz, please…I need you” but Harry continues giving him pleasure and preparing him. “Haz, I’m ready, please!” he repeats. So Harry ascends again trough his chest and leans into his ear.

“Yeah? You need me?” we whispers, biting his earlobe.

“Yeah"

"How bad?" he teases, licking the spot behind his ear. Louis doesn’t answer, he is trembling. “Come on, Lou, how bad? Tell me how bad do you need me.”

"Really bad. Need you now. Please” Louis finally manages to say. So Harry kisses him on the mouth and with a grunt his body and Louis’ become one “Lou" he mumbles against his lips and Louis lets out a cry because he has been waiting for this so long. He digs his nails into Harry’s back and scratches as the pleasure starts to rise. Louis is so overwhelmed he feels he could pass out because is getting drunk by Harry’s flavor and scent.

“I-fucking-love-you” Harry growls, Louis whimpers against his mouth. The heat invades completely both bodies, hitting their limbs and every single inch of them, and suddenly the pleasure is too much, too inhuman. The younger one bites Louis’ neck again before kissing him roughly on the lips, and when they finally reach the climax, they moan into a kiss, mouths open against each other. 

Harry turns around on his back and sighs and grabs his hand, both bodies covered in sweat.

“So…I think we should shower again. We are a mess.” Louis let’s out and Harry bursts out in a laugh. They take turns to clean themselves: Harry first, and Louis after. When Louis finishes, he joins Harry who is already in his bed, covered up by the duvets. He lies next to him and wraps him with his arm, kissing his temple. Harry leans his head into Louis’ bare chest and starts tracing his finger over it skin.  

“What are we gonna do with Modest! Lou?” Harry asks lowly “I don’t want to stop being with you”

“Do you…do you want to be my boyfriend again, Haz? I would get it if you don’t want it”

“What? No! Of course I want that, Lou…always did and that will never change”

“I want it too, Haz. And if you are okay with it, I don’t give a fuck about Modest! or Syco or whatever. I just want to be with you, more than anything. But you have to know Modest! is not fooling when they say they will try to make our lives a living hell”.

“I don’t care either. The living hell is my life with out you. I just want to be with you. I need you. I love you, Lou” he kisses him. 

“Fuck, me too" he kisses him back. “I’m sorry if I say I need you, but I don’t care, I’m not scared of love ‘Cause when I’m not with you, I’m weaker. Is that so wrong? Is it so wrong that you make me strong?” he sings. Harry’s heart skips a beat.

“Lou, that’s beautiful, did you wrote that?” he asks and Louis nods in reply.

“Yeah…it sorta came to me today after we fixed things. It’s not complete yet but this is the way I feel about you. You make me strong, Haz, and I’d do anything to save what we have.” Harry lets out a tear stream down his face and he leans forward to press his lips against Louis’.

"So…We’re gonna do this, right? We’re gonna fight against Modest!”Louis says and Harry nods. “I love you, Haz, you’re my Home”

“And you’re mine” Harry says, kissing his inner wrist. 

They fall asleep, hugging each other like they used to do. The next morning, they explain Liam and Niall everything, and the week later, when Modest! finds out that Louis and Harry have revealed against them, they announce them that Harry will have to start dating Taylor Swift. Both of they hate the situation and them with burning passion, they do…but their love is much stronger than any stunt they could pull out. So they start finding thousand ways of showing people how much in love they still are. They stare into each other at concerts and they have secret touches…They start getting complementary tattoos, ink screaming what they can not say in public, like the ship and the compass. They start writing songs, like “Strong” and “Happily”. They do all that because they won’t give up. Because love always wins. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what are your thoughts? Please leave your comment :)


End file.
